


Convin Fluff Stuff I Guess

by RemiliaThorn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable fluff bois, Connor is Adorable, Convin, Fluff, Gay, Got pressured into doing this, He gets a fucking dog, It’s 1:20 am, It’s fluff not porn, I’ll pay you to let me sleep at this point, I’m dying, Kisses, M/M, MISS ME WITH THAT, Paro’s a bully, Puppy face, Shocking am I right, Super fluffy shit, Uhhhh cuddling, Yaoi, You can tell how tired I am, accidental confessions, gavin is soft, happiness, let me sleep, shit tv, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiliaThorn/pseuds/RemiliaThorn
Summary: I was bullied into making some cute little oneshots. I’m bad at writing. Don’t blame me. It could turn into a collection if said bully decides to be a bitch.





	Convin Fluff Stuff I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Connor and Gavin decide to stay in being super cute and domestic. Gavin says I love you first.

7:00 in the morning and they were still in bed. Usually Connor was up and ready by now, but today his plans were interrupted by a rather attractive and persistent man named Gavin. Yes, detective Reed. The one man who was an absolute piece of work but HIS piece of work.  
“Connor if you get up I will cry,” he grumbled. He snaked his arms around Connor’s waist, keeping him in place. He frowned, nuzzling his face into Connor’s back. Not allowing for him to get up at all as he complained, “Call in sick. A case of loving on my fucking boyfriend. Let me love you !”   
“Gavin I should have been up at least 30 minutes ago,” Connor’s chuckling filled the air. He turned in Gavin’s grip allowing for Gavin to nuzzle into his chest, pressing soft gentle kisses all along it.   
They stayed like that for a while. They could have stayed like that forever. Connor smiled softly, pressing his face into Gavin’s hair. It smelled... nice. He wasn’t sure how to describe it.  
“If we’re staying home then I have to watch my show,” immediately after the sentence was said there was a groan. This was his death. It was one episode, just one. Now Connor was hooked. They got him and they got him good, Connor spoke up once again, “You did this not me.”  
He picked him up and walked to the couch, laying them both down and taking the remote. Gavin immediately nuzzled into his side and smiled. They were quiet, a comfortable silence had washed over them. Connor weaved his fingers into Gavin’s hair, playing around with it. Gavin didn’t mind, he enjoyed the attention. He chuckled as he turned to look at Connor and stuck his tongue out jokingly. The android repeated the action and laughed.  
The moment was short and sweet. The two sat and watched on at the show that “Gavin” had begged to watch. Of course it was some tela novela that Connor had gotten attached to. Gavin smiled out of pure amusement as his boyfriend threw an actual fit over some small action. He would get so riled up over this. It was as if he was trying to decipher the hidden messages.  
“It doesn’t make sense. Why would he just neglect her like that ? She was obviously in need of attention and affection,” He spoke as he analysed every godamn thing about the show. Gavin gave him a quick peck on the cheek and laughed, “That’s how humans work.” Now of course it was a simple statement but to Connor it was a new scientific development.  
“That’s strange. Do you need a lesson on how to love one another ?” He asked with an innocent tone and a confused look on his face. Instead of a verbal answer he was kissed on the tip of his nose. He smiled brightly and kissed his forehead gently. Another silence fell over them.  
However, this one didn’t last quite as long. “Connor ~” He called out just to get his attention. As always, Connor turned to look at him before kissing him gently. His lips were soft, enough to make you forget that he wasn’t human. Gavin’s lips were rough, constantly biting at it or “forgetting” to use chapstick. Their lips moved in sync, as they kissed. Gavin mumbled against Connor’s lips.  
His voice was muffled from the kiss. Connor pulled away and looked down at him, “What ? I can’t hear you like that.” There was a beat of silence before he did it again. Once again he didn’t hear what the other had said.  
Connor pouted and shook him lightly. He looked more like a puppy. Gavin looked at him and snickered, “Sumo only loves you because you look like a puppy.” It took him a few seconds before they both burst into fits of laughter. It took them a while, a long while, to compose themselves enough. Gavin lifted his head and looked up at Connor before speaking, “I love you.”   
“What ?” He was in disbelief. He had always said it first. Gavin never said it first. Not until now.   
“I love you,” Gavin laughed and kissed him on the cheek. They were both smiling and Gavin’s face was flushed. Connor thought for a moment. Wondering what had changed and why he hadn’t noticed. Except it didn’t matter, Gavin was ready and that was all that mattered to him. That the the love of his life was ready to say I love you.  
“I want to spend my life with you,” the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The android looked at the brunette in surprise.  
“I want to be with you and only you. I want to wake up to you in my arms. I want to kiss you every morning when I wake up,” The list of things Gavin wanted was endless. As fate would have it, so was his list of ways to embarrass himself. His face flushed and he thought of a way to fix it. He didn’t want to end this because he was an idiot.   
He sat up and tried to work up the courage to speak. He thought the words over carefully and hoped he wouldn’ thing it any more than he already did. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak he was stopped by Connor.   
Connor leaned down and kissed his partner on the forehead. His hands placed on both of his cheeks as he pressed their foreheads together gently and spoke in a soft and loving tone, “I love you too. I want to spend my life with you. I want to be there and I want to kiss you every morning. I don’t want to be replaced by some other guy. I love you and there is never a moment where I don’t.”


End file.
